Memory (Part 1)
is the fourth chapter of K: Memory of Red. During a rainy night, Kōsuke Fujishima discovers a young man lying in a pile of trash. He takes the man back to HOMRA's headquarters where everyone learns that he is a man named Eric Sōlt‎. Eric spends the next several days with the HOMRA gang, seemingly with no intention of leaving. However, the Red King Mikoto Suoh discovers something peculiar about the disclosed youth. Summary On a rainy night, Kōsuke Fujishima wanders around the road and comes across a young man lying in a pile of trash. After bringing him to HOMRA, Kōsuke is told by other members to take him elsewhere but circumstances force them to let the boy remain. Suddenly, the young man awakens and is quickly questioned by everyone as to his identity and situation, questions he doesn't answer. Upon being told Kōsuke saved him, the young man remains silent, irritating Misaki Yata, who angrily tells him to be grateful. In response, the young man tells Yata, in English, to shut up. An angry Yata, able to understand English, attempts to confront the young man, but is held back by Tatara Totsuka. Izumo Kusanagi tells the young man, in English, that his behavior isn't proper and he should change his attitude. As he is asked for his name, the young man reveals he is Eric Sōlt‎, confirming that he knows Japanese. As Kōsuke, noticing his thin frame, tells the young man to eat, he decides against it. Suddenly, he turns around and notices the Red King come down and around. The next day, Misaki asks Eric why he is still hanging around, to which Kōsuke tells him he has nowhere else to go. Tatara likens Eric to a puppy Kōsuke once picked up and jokes about how said puppy hated Misaki. Remembering how Kōsuke took care of the puppy till he found its owner, Tatara states his belief that the situation will repeat with Eric. As the young man is about to leave, Kōsuke reminds him to be thankful for his food and to take care of his mess, which Misaki jokes about, earning a retort in English as a result. As Kusanagi, Kōsuke and Eric clean up, Eric asks the two HOMRA members if their powers are really as unbelievable as he'd heard, which they confirm. Asking who the strongest is, Eric is told by Kōsuke that Mikoto, as the Red King, is the strongest and aside from him, Kusanagi is, though he brushes it aside as a difficult thing to determine. As Misaki's abilities are mentioned, Eric asks about Tatara and is told that though he's not a fighter, HOMRA's battles would be easier with him present. A few days later, Misaki continues to shout at Eric for overstaying his welcome. Tatara suggests that if Eric has nowhere to go, he should join HOMRA and stay with them, causing him to get up and leave. As he walks out, Kōsuke comes after him, telling him to ignore what Tatara said as he had no such right. Eric asks Kōsuke if he's been taking in cats and dogs like the others said and asks if he'd take care of them all. Kōsuke responds that he never treated Eric like a dog, though Eric responds that that is what he is. As they talk, Eric's phone begins ringing, which he answers. Back at HOMRA, Kusanagi finishes cleaning alongside Tatara and Rikio Kamamoto while on the upstairs level, Eric approaches Mikoto. As the former nearly touches the king, a blaze erupts as Mikoto awakens, causing Eric to get away and Tatara to rush inside. Having unleashed a blast of his Aura while awakening, Mikoto states said blast would've killed Eric if he hadn't missed and asks what he wants. Eric states he wants nothing and immediately runs off, leaving the others behind. Tatara begins laughing about the situation, asking Mikoto if he had another nightmare, to which he replies in the negative. However, Mikoto tells Tatara to take care as he felt Eric's murderous intentions upon contact. Elsewhere, Kōsuke hears Eric talking on his phone about how Mikoto nearly burned him. As the conversation continues, he hears Eric ask that women and children be left alone and that only Tatara will be of concern. Back at headquarters, Kusanagi berates Mikoto for destroying the wall with his Aura, for which he fruitlessly apologizes. Meanwhile, Eric meets Tatara at a bus stop, where the latter tells him he wants to have a talk, which Eric obliges to as he grabs hold of a knife behind his back. Characters In Order of Appearance #Eric Sōlt‎ #Kōsuke Fujishima #Izumo Kusanagi #Tatara Totsuka #Misaki Yata #Mikoto Suoh #Anna Kushina #Saburōta Bandō #Shōhei Akagi #Rikio Kamamoto Battles & Events *The Unwelcomed Guest *The Failed Assassination Navigation Category:Chapters